


A mage and a monster. What could go wrong?

by Writer_chan_OwO



Category: Multi Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fighting Ring, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, HorrorTale, I was bored and tired soo, Illegal Fighting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, comments make me smile, dont hate me, fellswap/reader - Freeform, like a diffrent virsion of of slavetale but not, monsters are considered animals like a wolf or bear, most likely will be given different names than canon, takes suggestion, underfell/reader - Freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_chan_OwO/pseuds/Writer_chan_OwO
Summary: You, my dear reader is a captured mage that was given the job of being the feeder to a creature named Riot (underfell sans). As you grow closer to the monster you meet more on thy way. Did i mention they hate mages but is unaware of you? Oh, i didn't? Well, good luck~
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76





	1. Hello monster my old friend

You were indeed amused when Riot came back to his cage with an iron muzzle on his face. You were tempted to ask him if that was an accessory to his collar, but you know that would not end well. You noted he had morbadages, arud his spine and hands, looks like the other lost. His voice was slightly muffled, thankfully you could still understand him, to an extent. "Hay doll, do you think you can remove this?" You couldn't help giving him an are-you-serious-right-now look, he knows you are forbidden to touch him, he is your boss's chosen champion. It's already dangerous to talk to him getting caught is not a risk you could take. Though you hated how the light in his eyes dimmed. "come on, I only want the muzzle off, not like I'm askin' for a puppy." Hearing the plea in his voice hurt your soul, but you coludent.

" Look, friend," ~~could you even call him that?~~ "You know I can't do that, we would both be skinned." You should have seen it coming when you said that, but it was too late to correct yourself. "uh sweetheart, if you haven't noticed I don't have skin." You glared at him for making that stupid quip, but you would admit it was a good one. " Well, aren't you cheeky today? What got you in a good mood?" You ask him. After all, having a cold, iron muzzle strapped to your face don't sound pleasing. "Found out, my brother is alive, along with the rest of the pack." You swallowed back a laugh, and alternatively gave him a mirthless chortle. His brow creased as he processed your reaction. "Buddy, if you haven't noticed you're chained to the wall and muzzled like a dog, we- you are going nowhere. So if you think that fact could mean you're getting out, forget it." You told him with bitterness as you were quick to correct yourself. Why would he save you? ~~You aren't worth it~~. What makes you worth anything? To him, your food ~~that's out of reach~~.

"Kid if you haven't seen, I'm a monster, a big monster. All I require is someone to take off the shock collar, someone who has trust, someone like you. And we can both leave. " Looking at him in disbelief at his words. "Riot, you have a collar that can detect if it's been taken off, the moment I remove it, I'm dead meat." You almost miss the laugh that came from his prison. Or the scrap of horns against the roof of the cage, he moved closer to the bars, that was not what made you gasp. His appearance had not failed to surprise you. Jagged horns spiraled out his skull as he craned his head to look down, scraping the metal roof. His red eyes followed your every move, and his signature red spiked collar was viable over his thin clothing. "Like what you see, Doll?" His deep, baritone voice snapped you out of the trance, making you go from awe to annoyed. So, you found it appropriate to retaliate. "That makes me wonder, do you, Darling?" Mission accomplished. He was now a deep ruby red, to be honest, you would have laughed if someone told you skeleton monsters could blush.

Now you were that person. Not that you were complaining. He lowered his head, where it was leveled with yours. His red eyes seemed to beckon you closer. Before you knew what you were doing, you were nearly touching the cold bars. Here you could see his skull was a cross between a horse and a dog. And thick spikes as big as you lined his spine and tail. He had a scar running from the top of his left socket to the bottom. Cool. "I'm not going to lie, but you're impressive. What even are you?" You said as you didn't try to restain the awe in your voice, you even had to check yourself from entering your hand into the enclosure to touch his scar. He didn't miss that either. "Are you blind? I'm a monster. And you are a tiny human." He said. And you swear that you felt the smug look through the muzzle. You snorted. " Dude, I'm not the one who cares, besides I'm nothing but food. Or did you think I would forget?" His eyes disappeared in the dark, you didn't know ~~if~~ he could close his eyes."Huh, I'm surprised you remembered." When did they return, you knew you didn't blink, not around him you don't. The conversation ended there when he asked, or more like demanded, for you to drop the subject.

Now you lay in bed wondering how you got here. Or, a better question. Why? You suddenly reach under your pillow and pulled out your switch knife. Its deer horn handle was smooth, and the blade itself was an obsidian black. You now have a newer and darker thought. What if you ended it here? What if you slit your wrist, and left this forsaken world? You guess Riot was right, you are a small human, with nowhere to run. But, how would he feel if one day you didn't return? Surely, he would notice you never came back. Would he care? It's no secret he had separation anxiety. Hell, it took you two years for him to not yell profanities every time you came to feed and water him. You also noticed how soft he had gotten when you were around. ~~Its a lie.~~

That reminded You of the first and only promise you made him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol this is a short flash back

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know why you keep comin' back, don't you get it girly?" He said. The growl grew at every word. "You are better off leaving," "Besides," he began."You will only leave like the last one, running with your tail tucked." You saw as the light died a little in his eye. He's losing hope, a reason to live. He was an unyielding one, you once heard your boss say, but even a stone will break with force. You had see so many monsters dust because of lost hope, and you refused to let this one die, it just might cost you if you did. "I promise." "What?" "I promise," you repeated. "To return every day, no matter what." "Do you hear your self, making a promise to a monster? One who don't like liers? One with a chance, will kill you?" He eyed you, trying to find out what scheme you're trying to pull on him. You barely nodded. You were aware of his thing with liers. You also knew the consequences of lying, you discovered, before he ever came. You would never tell him, but you saw his faith return, even if it was only a little. Baby Steps. " It was nice to meet you, Riot." He didn't return the optimism but nodded and fell asleep. Not aware of what you did, you left with a rare pep in your gait. And a conflicted monster behind. \------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting old. Him returning with a cracked tibia or fibula after he used it during a fight. If it was to block an attack, or break his fall. Then he had the nerve to complain about it like you could do something about it. Like you mentioned, it was getting old. "Could ya patch it up, sweet'art?" You did a double-take. Did this mean edgy monster-dog-thing just ask you to touch him, and called you a pet name? All you did was dumbly say, "what?" "You-" He sighed heavily. "Look, I'm not repeating myself. Can you do it or not?" "Nope, sorry, but that's illegal for me." You told him without skipping a beat. If I get caught, I would be breaking my promise. You have to choose your words wisely. Why is life like a video game to you? He has more mood swings than a woman on her monthly. " I thought you were my caretaker?" "Don't get things twisted, Bones. I'm your feeder. The men outside those doors are your keepers." He looked down(?) at your statement. It was almost like he wanted you to be his keeper. ~~(He saw the way you choked back a laugh at your thought)~~ Or, he won't be given a chance to kill you. Either way. No touching for you. "there too rough, with fixing me," he mumbled as he curled his tail around his injury. " You seem to fear me, so I thought you might be more ...careful."

"You know what would happen, if I get caught, right?"

"Yes." "And you might kill me if I slip up."

"Then don't."

"Well aren't you a bundle of sunshine?" Now, you're stuck with two options. Ignore his request and risk his form of punishment. ~~(Ohhh Kinky)~~ Or, you can risk your hide and help him. Yep, just like a video game. "If I get caught, I'm dragging you down with me, got it?" His laugh is...Unique ~~Like a huffing dragon but angrier~~ and angry, if you haven't ~~rarely~~ seen his scapula's bouncing or the mirth in his fiery orbs, you would have thought he was planning your murder.

"I'd like to see you try."


	3. Chapter 3

Time to go, before boss gets angry, your conscious told as you pulled yourself out of your roughly made bed. Stretching as you relish every pop in your joints and spine. You wonder how Riot would feel about that, hearing your joints crack and pop-under your flesh. He would probably yell for you to stop. You decide to skip the scenic route and take a short-cut. Walking into an empty ally you try to portal-pop. When you didn't you opened your eyes and placed your dominant hand on your Glock 17 9mm pistol. Serving the area, you got ready to get dirty.  
'You know, it is rude to stalk a lady." You bellowed, already agitated you will be late. Silence was your answer. Oh well, you tried to be nice. Putting your empty hand to your chest, you let your magic loose, in faint waves, it was like echolocation, but for finding souls. Found them. Another soul answered you calls,It was not human. 

"I thought monsters were banned here?" The shadows behind the large dumpster let outs surprised sound. Guess they didn't expect a human to find them. Too bad, you weren't human. Instead of playing damsel, you held your ground.  
"Huh, not bad for a human, so are you going to turn me in?" You weren't stupid, they were testing you. A monster was a force to reckon with, but so was a mage. "Nope, it would be a waste of time. Best leave while you can." You told the person as you holster your gun, thankful for the lack of bloodshed.  
"Whats, your name, Human?" That caught you off guard. Most would run or attack, but they just asked for your name. That's new.  
"Why do you want to know?" The answer you got sent chills down your spine.  
"How else would I return the favor of you catching my pack-mate?"  
Now curious, you ask. "What do you mean by that?" Was he asking about red? He never mentioned anyone but his brother.  
'Don't play dumb, his scent is 'round you. Now, name?"

Who does

Ignoring the malice in his words, you (dumbly, again) ask, "Your talking 'bout, Riot?" You done it now, God strike me down for my foolishness.  
"Well, aren't you clever?" If it weren't for the situation you were in, you would have popped the moment they looked away, but nooo you were too curious.  
"How bout a trade?"  
"Humm?"  
"Name for name. Deal?" Too late to go back now, why not go deeper?  
"Heh, the names, Hound. Yours?"  
You told him your name, from the power leaking from his soul, he was a boss monster, like red and could see right through your lies. Not like you couldn't tell, he was a judge monster. One with a history similar to Riot.  
" See you soon, Rabbit." Pet names now?What's up with that? Well, aren't you lucky? Riot has it coming for him.

Walking in with a platter of raw meat and a pail of fresh water, you made a beeline for riot's cage. The menacing hiss that came out when he made eye contact meant he had a bone to pick with you. And the muzzle is off, great.  
"Where ya been, Sweet'art?" He's words had everything but endearment in them. The anger in his words was clear, he was getting an answer, whether you liked it or not. Too bad, it will be you getting answers. And so you growled back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh nowhere, just chatting with, Hound. Didn't know you were in a pack, though you were rogue with your brother like you told me. The panic that shone in his eyes told you the truth. Oh well, his problem. What you expected was a blast of rage. You did not expect the whimper that came out of his mouth. Or the anxiety attack that came after, you might just have dusted a monster. How lovely your day is going.  
"no, no, no, no, please don't hurt them." he's voice faded at the end as you watch this large threatening creature shutter. What did your boss do?  
Welp guess I die, you thought. Relishing your might be, last breath you step thought the bars. It was a tight squeeze, but you made it through. And. You. Hugged. Him. You were waiting for him to kill you, but he grabbed you and pulled you close like a scared child with a teddy bear. Compared with him you probably were. You just sat there and rubbed his skull as his quite wails mellowed into ragged breathing, you whisper the best words that you could think of, hoping it would further soothe him.  
"You good? I feel like a jerk for saying that, don't blame ya if you kill me."  
"D-don't," he whispered hoarsely, burying his snout in your hair.  
"Don't what, Red?" You softly said. Trying not spook him.

"Don't let them be taken.Please." Oh, where's a miracle when you need one? You know what? Screw it.  
"Alright, I'll do you a favor." And that was when it happened. You felt his skull on your cheek, and then he nuzzled you. When you looked, his eyes sockets were closed. I guess your question was then answered. Now you have (unfortunately) a new problem. Riot feel asleep, with you under his neck vertebrae and head as the spikes acted like cell bars.  
"Uh, Riot? You need to let me go." It was no use, the faint waves of magic told you, he won't be waking soon. It won't take long until they question what was taking you so long.  
What was your solution? Magic. Closing your eyes and forcing your mind on the outside of the bars. You proceeded nowhere. Someone is watching you. Is this how you die? Or they?  
"Didn't expect to see you, Rabbit." Out of all the things to acknowledge your prayers, it would be the creature you meet in an alleyway. This is fine.  
" Same here, Hound." You said after you calmed your soul. assuming that he won't take it as fear.  
"Did he hurt you?" He suddenly ask.  
"Why you care? Upset you might not get to kill me?" He laughed as he step out of the dark corner (How he get there?) and stalked towards you. It was uncanny how he look so similar to Riot. Two of his upper canines are gold, unlike Red, who has one on his left. His jacket was in no better state this his. It had split at the seams, and the fur was matted with earth(you assume). Pants(?) were black without the yellow streak.

"Are you cousins or something?"  
"Something like that, sure." By now, he was sitting at the bars. A dog treat between his teeth. And it was smoking? Eh not like you seen anything strange.  
"How long will it take for him to wake?"  
"Why?" He gave you a sideways look as he ate the rest of the treat. Then he snuck a large clawed hand in the cage and slid you from the bony cage.  
"Who are looking sideways at? Surely not me." By this time you were too tired and wanted to go home, not deal with bipolar males. He huffed a laugh a your sudden boldness. Now you were in a worse predicament. How the fuck are you getting away?  
"Look, if you don't put my ass down you will leave with a cracked skull. You got me?"  
"Your brave, for a human. " That was your breaking point, he asked for it. You wind back your arm and punched him between the eye sockets. He put you down then. Or dropped you, what's the difference?  
"Oh, shit!" You yelled as you descended a few feet. Why does fate like fucking with you? Your yelling must have woken Riot, because you never hit the concrete. In stead you were in his grasp, shirt almost tearing from his grip.

"Oh hey, didn't see you there, how are you doing?" He ignored you and looked at Hound. And he was pissed. He somewhat dropped you softly and before you could run, his tail wrapped around you, pinning your arms to your side. Looks like you wont be running too soon.  
"Last time I checked mutt, she's mine."  
"Hold on, do I have a say in that?" You asked not caring for the bullshit you were in. Why can't you just sleep in for once?  
"Stay out of it,Rabbit."  
"Fuck you and your dumbass magic." You said. Flipped him off the best you could with your arms pinned.  
"If you want to make it out in one piece, I suggest you shut it sweet'art."  
"Am I? you look like you both about to kill each other."  
you were(painfully) snatched from reds hold. As hound had you floating above their heads. Your soul was deep blue.  
"Fuck this, I'm out." You muttered as you yeeted a rock you summoned at some point, at Hounds head, making you drop on his skull and slide down his spine. As you reach the end you did a double somersault, dabbed and ran. Giggling all the way.  
"What the Fuck was that?"  
"That was sweet'art. Thought you already met 'er?" no one heard him as hound disappeared with a blip.


	5. Chapter 5

The bar was full, you can say the least. People were stumbling around, drunk looking for another shot or groping the nearest girl, resulting with the bouncer kicking them to the curb. You were thanking the heavens for giving you a break and allowing you to work as the bartender. The only thing you had to deal with is assholes looking for a one night stand or men trying to get handy with you. You had to pull your gun more than once.

"God, I hate rush hours. It's just asking for someone to lose and hand." You growled as you wiped down the counters with Emilee, one of the bouncers. You will admit, she was imitating. All muscle, and takes shit from no one.  
"What, someone messing with you? You laughed at her offer. She was very protective of the staff after...The last incident. After that happened, they hired her and her brother, Bear.  
"Na, I have my gun this time. You know I don't like putting my guard down." Her ocean green eyes shined with pride at your ability to protect your self. It's well known most girls her don't. 

"So, hows the brute doing? Heard he won another match."You despised how everyone used, Riot. Like a dog. Nothing but a way to make a payment. Well, that parts not wrong, is it? Everyone knows of the king of the ring. If anything, they're the brutes that deserve collars and chains. What did made your skin crawl with dread is when she told you your boss is going to parade him around tomorrow.

"You're going along with him. You're the keeper anyway. Its obvious it took a liking to you." You bit back a comment that it was a he, and that he wasn't a tiger on a leash intended to be an exotic pet to show off. He was a creature with an ability to say I am, not an animal of instincts.

"That's not true. He only wants to parade me off too, and you know it. The infamous Riot and his feeder. I'm not even his real warden." Emilee looked confused when you told her that you weren't a keeper, but the feeder. Pushing back her black hair, she began to fiddle with it.  
"He didn't tell you? You're being promoted to Riots keeper." You had to check to see if this was real. You're becoming his champions keeper, his most prized possession?

"Are you messing with me? I feel like your messing with me." She looked offended, but she didn't blame you for your suspicion. You can't trust people here. After all, is a dog-eat-dog world. Being the runt is not an option if you want to live. You can't talk, your just a wolf-dog in a pack of dogs, different, but overlooked. The topic faded when you left for your feeding shift, wondering if Riot remembers what happened.

You stopped at the one stable door, asking your self if what Emilee told you was true. Could you be his keeper, are you even permanent? You forced your self though the doors with eh excuse that he would be upset that your late, along with the fact you avoided him for a few days. 

"Hey buddy, how you're doing?" A rough grunt was your answer as you approached his cage. Hunched over he adjusted his position to glare at you. His eye lights were gone, and had eyebags underneath his sockets, softly snarling as you approached his cage and pushed his dinner though the slot below the gate.  
"Where were you?" 

Bowing you head in false shame you looked at the floor. Was that a new shade of gray?  
"I had the night shift for the last couple of days, had no choice." You said as you laced the lie with the truth. You did have the night shift at your request.  
"I thought you left me."

His eyes lights returned but were not as bright and unfocused. Full-blown panic, this was bad, if someone found out that you were his weak spot, they will use you. How are you going to fix this one? Where's hound when you need him? You approached the entrance door and locked it, taking a deep breath you advanced to the cell and squeezed through the bars. Riot made no move to stop you when you touched him or caressed his skull. He just gently picked you up as if you were a delicate flower and nuzzled your hair, relishing the contact he rarely got.

" I thought they took you away or I scared you off," you paused at his new, affectionate side. You suck at comforting people. So you did what you knew would help. You threw a shitty pun.  
"Come on, you thought it would take that to rattle me?" He lightly chuckled at your half-ass pun, it was a start.  
"That was bad."  
"It help, didn't it?"  
"Sure sweet' art, 'try 'arder next time, alright?" You changed the subject by asking how his week been, you were beyond mad when you found they were starving him. Well, at least you can put that gun to good use.  
"Hey, when did you 'et a collar?" 

Shrugging you told him you always had it. You were just as much of a prisoner as he was. He looked at you with an unusual expression when you told him how you got there.  
"You did it for your brother? A monster you adopted of the streets?" He was not a monster, a werewolf was a fable, not a monster. Monsters dust when a fable can't.

"Is he alive?"  
"To be honest, I don't know." You told him, soul aching at the thought of giving your freedom and only for them to turn back on their deal.  
"What was his name?" You had to think about that. It has been five years, not the finest memory. But it resurfaced like sea foam on a crisp day.  
"Conall," you said. "His name was, Conall." His name was ironic because it meant "strong wolf" in Irish. He raised a bone brow at the meaning.  
"Why wolf you name him that?" He's back, that's good but how are you going to explain the news to him? Looks like he beat you to it.

"Your 'ondering bout tamarrow arn't cha?" Damn, he could read you like a book. Could he read souls? No, because wouldn't he question your high HP and LV? Maybe it's the frequency, monster can sense that. 

"You knew about that?"  
"Do I look stupid to ya? I'm the one being advertised." He said as he placed you on the ground so he could eat his meal; Rabbit and deer, with a side of city water.  
"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I have to leave." He again made no move to stop you from exiting. But he did follow your every move to the door.  
His soul throbbed with pain and want.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes forever writing on a phone

Ok, your either brave or stupid, looking for a creature who hates your guts. But you go nothing to lose, you got twelve hours until you have to go ”help” decorate riot. 

”Where's is this damn skeleton-dog-dragon thing? He's literally as big as a minivan.” You mumbled as you searched for hound, so far, you found nothing but raccoons and the unforgiving wind. Your soul sonar couldn't pick up a single frequency.

Shivering as the air blew through your long knotted hair. You thought about turning back, but the determination inside told you to keep going, for the sake of riot.

Then something responded to your sonar, a monster soul like riot. But it was kinder and was buzzing with energy. How many are there? Riot did mention something about three packs but he refused to speak about it every time you asked.

If it wasn't for the limited time you were working with you would have went and spoke to the creature. But you were on a mission to save a rude, ill-treated, joke making friend. 

You treaded further away from the soul and went towards a painstakingly familiar landmark. Your mothers grave. You really have to be far out to be here, your legs were numb from the cold and walking so far out in the woods. 

”If only finding hound weren't so hard, I could be back at home getting ready for phase two.” You said to no one as you sat behind the tombstone with an oomph. You began to pluck the weeds and overgrowth around the Headstone, careful of the roses that you planted oh-so-long ago. It was her favorite flower.

“It’s unusual for a human to be this far out. Tell me, why are you here my child?” You jumped when you heard the motherly voice.

Motherly or not, I'm taking no chances, you thought as you placed your dominant hand on your pistol. 

"My child, I am not a threat." That did not ease your nerves. A monster, no dought, was watching you for who knows for how long, had a chance to kill you. Your question was, why didn't they? What also put you off, was the fact that they have yet to reveal themselves, and was closer than when they made you aware of their presence. 

"Ya, I heard that before and was beaten senseless. If you truly not a threat, why haven't you shown yourself?" You mentally kicked your self for slipping up, but the truth is the truth. No one can be trusted. It's kill-or-be-killed.

You tensed when you heard a sigh behind a thicket. If you look closely, you could see a patch of gray fur. "You might be frightened by my appearance, my child." You have seen death more than once, what can be more frightening than being held by a 9ft creature who can crush your skull without a second thought? Nothing.

"Eh, I don't think so. I've seen scary." You said, easing your hand from the weapon attached to your thigh when you assumed that this monster was not a threat. Stars, you hope you were right.  
"If you say so, my child." You couldn't hold your surprise when a goat-looking monster that was the size of a bulldozer stepped from the underbrush. Even if she was bent forward to make herself look smaller. 

Her coat want gray, but a snowy white judging by the scraps of clean fur and she wore a tattered faded purple dress that had rips here and there. Her horns were small compared to her size, both a meter each. Overall she was stunning.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Her voice was low and movements. slows as if to not alarm. You realized, while she was coming from the bushes, your fingers slid back to the pistol out of habit. You took a deep breath and remove your hand from the holster and replaced it as a handshake.  
'Hi, it's nice to meet you." 

She didn't take the handshake but instead sat on her hind legs and took your hands in both paws. You had to resist poking her toe(?) beans. Curse your human instincts.

”Are you lost? I have a place you can stay if you like, my child.” Her offer sounded tempting, but you could only stay for so long. Riot needs your help and your collar will get you find. You're putting this monster in danger.

”I'm sorry but I have a friend who needs my help, but I will think about your offer. I'm only putting you in danger.” The goat woman tilted her head in a questioning way.

” What do you mean?”

”I honestly can tell you,” looking at the sun you can tell you have to leave. ” I'm sorry but I have to go, it was nice to talking to you.” Before you could leave she placed something in your hands. It was warm and smelled of butterscotch.

”Tori, you can call me, Tori.” You smiled and told your name in return, but she seems to prefer calling you child.

”Well miss Tori, I hope we cross paths again.”

You hope that you never meet again.

“Be safe, my child.” Well, I guess you will have to do this on your own. Eh, nothing new. You look at what she gave you, a slice of butterscotch pie wrapped in plastic. At least you don't miss dinner.

” She appears to like you, strange she only likes children. Maybe it's because your so small?”

Oh your going to kill him.


	7. Chapter 7

Saying you were mad Was an understated when you saw what your “Boss” sent you to wear. A thigh-high red dress with lace shoulder straps and tiger stripe openings in the side, showing your scarred skin. A gold chain necklace that had a dog tag was on your dresser with a note saying for you to were it. This fuger thinks he owns you.

Oh, Riot better be thankful that you love him, you thought as you slipped on the dress and tag of a thot queen. 

Even though Harper, your boss messenger, told you to leave your gun, you decided that if push comes to shove, you would need a way to defend yourself and your friends(?). 

You strapped a gun holster to your upper thigh under your crimson dress, the clothes wasn't tight enough where it could be. As they say, kneecaps are a privilege and they are about to lose them.

"Took you long enough, I've been looking for you." You said as Hound appeared from the tree line. A dress isn't a great idea for winter weather, you thought bitterly. You raised your eyebrow at the state of his clothes, his jacket was ripped in the side and the right pocket thing like a noose, and he had a slight limp to his gait. You raised a brow at his condition.

"Had some business to take care of." He said as he retrieved a dog-treat from his unripped pocket.  
"And what kind of business would that be? You look like you just came from a dog fight."

"Family." He simply replied as he began to walk to the fighting ring were Riot was being held and decorated with thick magic laced changes, uncomfortable gold designs painted on his bones as a sliver muzzle is strapped on his face.

"So, what's with the limp?" You ask as you rub your hands against your arms, trying to summon some form of warmth against the unforgiving cold. Stars do you hate the winter. How is he not complaining? He's wearing a torn jacket, a tatter turtle neck, and gym shorts.

"Didn't see you as the dress kind of girl. Is it required, or do you just want to look pretty for your buddy?" The question caught you off guard. Does he mean, Riot? A blush flushed over your face like an iron skillet on a stove. You thanked for the chilly weather. Otherwise, he would have seen your light blush.

"Na, he just a friend, nothing more, nothing less." You said cooly as the casino ring came in sight, thousands of people lined the seats to see the champion ring fighter and that alone made your blood boil.  
"You remember the plan?"  
"Sure princess, don't get your tocos in a twist." Hound said as he ate his dog treat.

"Is that you being racist, or sexist?"Growling you placed your hand to your gun where he can see. Being a mage sucks when you can't use magic to beat ass. Your will to not shoot your ally was wearing thin as he scoffed at your small threat display.  
He shrugged his large shoulders as he stopped at the borderline, separating the woods and the city. 

Music and the strong scent of beer and wine drifted into your ears and nose, making you scrunch in disgust as you leave the some-what comforting woods.

"Having second thoughts, Lil bunny?" You nearly jumped out of your skin as you sap back into reality with Hounds voice right beside your head, his breath caressed your collarbone.

“Uh, no, no I don’t think so friend.” You said, putting emphasis on the word friend. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

”For once your not late, what the occasion?” asked Bear as he placed an empty bottle of Liquid Courage on the marble island of the saloon, droplets treated to fall from his dark beard as he questioned your early arrival.

”Oh, just the risk of having a bullet in my skull, nothing new." You said as you poured yourself a glass of your famous brew, the Virgin cocktail. A favorite among your light-weight consumers, because of the low alcohol. 

The burn of the liquor was a welcoming distraction aginst the racing thoughts about the suicide mission. God, you hope this wasn't a mistake Because of your fake friendship with Riot. 

When Bear turned, you knew what was coming next. And it was not welcomed in your state of mind at the moment. Not like he knows anyways. Besides, you're used to this, right?

Wrong, it looks like your mood pulled an Uno reverse card Because things were about to get ugly.  
"Huh, can I join?" Joked Bear as he leaned on the counter, your dress quivered as you tried to control your anger and not pull your gun or remove his voice with your magic, risking blowing your cover.  
"Ha, Ha. Very Funny, Bear," you said through gritted teeth. "It's not like you got a collar around your neck like a dog. Oh, wait, you don't.So back off and leave me be." You could fell the frown on his face as you mixed Rosemary and bitters mimosa.  
"What's gotten into you? I was joking, wh so sensitive all of a sudden?" He said grabbing your shoulder and twisting to you to were you were looking at him.

You It was clear your sudden outburst had surprised and anger him. Oh well, guess I die, you thought as you felt his scared hand dig into your shoulder, most likely going to leave a hand-shaped bruise tomorrow.

Bear took a deep breath and released your arm and placed a soft smile on his face as if what just happened never occurred.

”Look on the bright side doll, you got food, clothes, a roof over your head. What more could you want?” Bear said softly, his hand slipped from your shoulder to your hand, it felt so kind you almost fell for it. Keyword, almost. You jerked your hand out of his grasp as if you were touching a stove and you glared as your scowl turned to a silent snarl. 

A hurt look crossed his face, but you didn't care, Bear was just another man trying to get in your pants, just like all the other poor souls that made an effort to do and . 

You snarled as you leaned over the counter and into his face, he paled as he saw your eyes flicker red as your anger flared into your eyes.

”I understand that to you I'm just a plaything because of this collar. But believe me when I say this, ” you coldly stated. ”There is only me and you in this room, things go missing all the time.”

It took Bear a moment to understand your words, but his eyes widen even more as he realized you were right. You could kill him without a second thought and no one will know.

”W-wait I was just kidding, it's not like that.” He stammers as you walked from behind the bar. Eyes hollow as you strolled towards the door, hoping you could leave before you do something you will regret. Murder is not worth risking a promise to a creature who can destroy you if you break it.

Before he could call your name you had already left the room. Hurt and ashamed you ever trusted him.

”Took ya long enough. This muzzle is itchy as hell.” Riot declared when he caught sight of you, and what you saw made you wonder if you should laugh or kill someone. They weren't kidding when the other keepers told you the Boss went a bit overboard. A silver muzzle with gold studded straps was bound around his muzzle and fifth vertebrae, bending his neck in an arc as he strained against it.

His tail was laced with gold straps that were connected to a wide saddle blanket that was strapped to his ribs and spine by more leather. Metal blades were bound to his dewclaws like a roster in a chicken-fight.

Overall, he looked like a dressage horse with the muzzle and the crimson saddle blanket across his back, a golden leash replaced his rust-covered chain. He struggled to turn his head to look at you as you put your hand on his fibula and he snarled, snatching his leg away and whipped his tail against its restaurants.

It almost physically stung when he flinched away from you touched, you had gotten so used to the fleeting touches that it hurt when he refused your affection. Shaking your head to rid it of those taunting thoughts, you slide your fingers under the main buckle of the muzzle, making it loose enough where Riot could break it with a strong tug of his large head. 

”Uhh, sweet’ art, you know yer not suppose to touch that?” He questions as he tested the waters pulling against the weakened bonds. You slightly panicked when you heard the leather strain against the actions. 

”Stop!You're going to break it!.” You exclaimed as you halted his sudden movements by grabbing the strap under his chin. 

He stopped moving and looked at you, a pregnant silence filled the room, suffocating you with the awkwardness of the moment. You were straddling his Ulna, his large clawed hand, held your thigh as he stabled your movement, god was it weird for both of you. He was the first to snap the uncanny loop when his large skull cocked sideways towards the door and shifted his arm where you slide on to the ground with an "Oof" as you were not expecting the sudden change. Before you could ask why, he placed the gold chain into your left hand and bowed his head. Careful of the loose buckle.

The large doors opened and walked in your boss. He was a burly man in his mid-forties with the wealth of a king from the ring fights, his fine tailored suit was a wine red with a black tie and hems. You and Riots collar remotes were bound to his neck with a smaller chain similar to Riots leach.  
"Long time no see doll, how's it been with the big brute? Giving you a hard time, I hope not." Smerked the man as he fiddled with your shock button. Each time he passed over the switch, you almost flinch from the fear of being 'trained' again, but here, showing weakness, is a death sentence.  
"No sir, he's been...Cooperative as you said he would be." You replied as you slowly shifted your weight on the ball of your heels. 

He moved his attention from you, to Riot, a sadistic grin grew on his face as he replaced your switch, with his, and swiftly pressed the maroon button. You moved without thinking and charged at the man. Riot reared on his hind legs as magic snapped alive from the collar, delivering the pain that no other could. When your boss looked at your charging figure and saw your eyes flash a literal red, he scrambled for your button. It wasn't till after your barreled into him that you felt it. It was like your magic was turning against itself, ripping your neck apart with its rouge magic. 

You staggered off the man as you clawed at the collar gritting your teeth in pain as your boss angrily lept off the grown like a hungry wolf. Never in your mind had you ever felt like the rabbit in the story, and yet here you lay, weak and defenseless. Pathetic. You suppressed a whimper as his foot connected to your chest, but it was nothing compared to the fearful look Riot gave you as the man you both hated looked down on you like a cat who cornered the canary.

“If it wasn’t for the fact I like you fire I would have whipped you.” He said as he press a foot on your spine as you laid belly down on the concrete . ”But I prefer to break you in a different way, take this as a warning.” With that he left.”

“That could have gone better.” You muttered as you stagger off the ground, your neck was sore and your felt drained from your magic going against itself.

”What were you thinking? He could have killed you!” Exclaimed Riot as he glared at your pathetic state. 

”Killed me? He was hurting you.” You retorted after you stumbled to him and checking if he broke the buckle. Thankfully it was intact.

“I don’t ca’re, I’m a monster. Yer a human, that kind of magic can kill ya.” You knew that was far from the truth. Not like you were going to correct him.

”Well I'm alive until then.” You said as you composed yourself and grabbed Riots chain and led riot to the warehouse we're you would be exhibited like a zoo animal.

Yet you knew this was just the calm before the storm.


	8. Authors note

I apologize for such long break from writing, and i dare say i am surprised from all the talk about this horrid book. Anyways, I might start wrings again along with throwing another monster into your path. So ya hope you guys can forgive me. -v-

-Writer_chan_owo


	9. Book remake

I was wondering if some of you wanted me to begin writing again. what if I redid the book and added more plot to make more sense? I do have some chapters planned out, but it's all up to you guys whether i do it or not. 

I also need help getting Underfell sans accent and behavior right so tips are a god sent.

Thanks for your time darlings- Writer_Chan_OwO


End file.
